ZoSaLu: ¿ Espera Un trío ?
by Yoko Yui
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que le sucede a Sanji por andar de pervertido :D . Sanji haber si ahora aprender ! aunque creo que ... ¿ le gusto ? .


_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen , lo que van a leer aqui es solo fruto de mi pervertida imaginación :D**_

* * *

**¿ Espera ... un trío ?**

Ya casi todos estaban dormidos menos dos Sanji y Zoro que estaban en sus habituales quehaceres , el rubio estaba en la cocina lavando los platos y recogiendo todo para que a la mañana estuviese listo , mientras que el peli verde estaba en la cubierta levantando sus pesas , cuando vio a su capitán entrar en la cocina - Este idiota ya ni disimula acaso no se da cuenta que el cocinero pervertido aun esta dentro ? - se pregunto Rororonoa , cuando escucho un fuerte golpe y una voz llorosa - Sanji pero es que tengo hambre por que no me das solo un poco mas de la cena - Se quejo el peli negro - Ni lo sueñes ! de verdad creías que ibas a robar comida conmigo en la cocina y sin que yo te viese ! eres mas tonto que antes! - le grito el cocinero - ellos duraron un buen rato discutiendo haber quien tenia razón y quien no , el rubio se quedo un segundo en blanco mirando el cuerpo semi desnudo de su capitán - " Esa cicatriz es realmente grande habrá tenido que sufrir mucho gracias a ella " - pensó el cocinero mientras su mirada se iba poco a poco deslizando por el cuerpo del peli negro - "umm , ¿ me pregunto si sus pezones también se estiran ? .. su piel parece bastante suave " - seguía pensando el peli rubio , cuando sus manos fueron directamente a los pezones de su capitán haciendo que este le preguntara - nee .. Sanji ¿ pasa algo ? - el cocinero negó con la cabeza , sus manos empezaron a moverse acariciando sus pezones , el capitán soltó un pequeño quejido y su rostro comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas rojo , el rubio acerco su cabeza a su pecho y prosiguió a chuparlos haciendo que a el pequeño luffy le salieran un leve gemido , - ¿ Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo capitán ? , tu cuerpo es bastante suave tal y como esperaba , se le podría compara al de una mujer , aunque en este momento no se cual es mejor , eh estado 2 años encerrado un una maldita isla donde solo había hombres , y tu te atreves a presentarte ante mi con esa inocencia ? , le preguntaba el peli rubio mientras sonreía , una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al miembro de del chico de goma , y suavemente masajeo su pene haciendo que se le pusiera mas duro de lo que estaba , su respiración se hacia mas pesada , casa vez le salían mas y mas gemidos , - ¿ Acaso solo tu te puedes divertir capitán ? - le pregunto el cocinero , agarro la mano del chico saco su pene y izo que este lo masturbarse , los dos estaban tan excitados , comenzaron a gemir a la vez hasta que se vinieron - Luffy ponte en cuatro - le ordeno el peli rubio - En cuatro para que - pregunto luffy - Quieres sentirte mucho mejor ¿ verdad ? entonces ponte en cuatro , yo haré que lo que acabamos de hacer se sienta mucho mejor - le respondió el cocinero , estaba a punto de meter sus dedos en el interior de su capitán cuando un bostezó lo de tubo - ¿ Que se supone que estas haciendo cocinero pervertido ? , deja a luffy en paz - grito Zoro - Esto no te incumbe ! ademas a mi capitán parecer gustarle y quiere que subamos al siguiente nivel - le respondió Sanji - Luffy ni siguiera sabe lo que estas haciendo , para el es solo algo que se siente bien y claro que va a querer seguir , pero si supiera mas cosas sobre el sexo no creo que quiera hacerlo contigo - se quejo el espadachín , el cocinero izo como si no escuchara nada y introdujo sus dedos en el interior del peli negro haciendo que este se empezara a quejar - Aguanta Luffy ¿ no eres de goma ? ¿ como te puede doler esto ? - le regaño el ubio , Zoro estaba de pie frete a ellos viendo toda la escena sin decir una palabra , mientras tanto el cocinero movía sus dedos en el interior de Luffy haciendo que este gimiera , le lanzo una mirada de superioridad al espadachín , cosa que lo molesto bastante , con su cara molesta empujo al peli rubio y saco su miembro y lo introdujo en el interior de su capitán , al sentir este allanamiento el peli negro se retorció y se quejo - Para salvaje no vez que le duele - le grito el cocinero - Como bien dijiste es de goma así que solo le doler un rato pero luego se le pasar - le respondió el peli verde , Sanji aun caliente por todo lo anterior se dirigió a la cara de luffy y le introdujo su pene en la boca - Tienes que chuparlo Luffy hazlo como si estuvieses comiendo un helado - le aconsejo el peli rubio , los tres muchachos estaban a punto de explotar por la sensación , el sonido del cuerpo de Zoro chocando contra el trasero de Luffy ahogaba los gemidos , Sanji no pudo mas y se vino en la boca del capitán ,Zoro lo acompaño poco después llenado el interior del peli negro , - Ahora me toca a mi estar en el interior de Luffy , así que ...no te duermas me oyes - replico el cocinero , haciendo que el espadachín mostrara una mueca de malestar - Aun no eh terminado , quiero venirme otra vez - dijo el peli verde - Me da igual córrete en su boca como hice yo , pero ahora su trasero es mio - , el peli rubio levanto las caderas de su capitán y lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de el , cuando sintió un pequeño empujón tras de el vio al espadachín con una sonrisa picara y maldadosa - ¿ Que coño crees que estas haciendo ? , quítate de hay ! - le grito el cocinero - Ya te dije que aun no había acabado ¿ no ? , yo no quiero una boca , lo que quiero es un culo y como el de Luffy esta ocupado pues me tendré que conformar con el tuyo cocinero pervertido - se chuleo el peli verde , antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada el espadachín metió su pene en su interior haciendo que este diese un grito de dolor - Ni siquiera me has preparado eres estúpido ... eso duele - peleo el cocinero - ¿ Por que tengo que hacer algo así ? es mucho mejor de esta manera - le respondió el peli verde - Luffy que aun con el miembro de Sanji dentro de el miraba con desesperación la escena - Sanji ! ya muévete - le rogó el peli negro , - Como me voy a mover si este marimo de mierda no me deja ? - le contesto , Zoro al escuchar eso comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio haciendo que a la vez el cocinero moviera las suyas , los embistes fueron aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo , los gemidos de Sanji y Luffy se hicieron cada vez mas graves sus respiraciones eran tan pesadas que parecía que se estaban ahogando , y el sonido que producía casa embiste fueron a mayor, pericia que el cocinero había olvidado el dolor que le producía el miembro de su nakama pues empezaba a retorcerse de placer - ¿ Tanto te gusta cocinero pervertido ? , mira como estas, tu gemidos parecen los de una mujer - se burlo el espadachín - De..deja de decir choradas estoy así por que la tengo dentro de luffy no por lo que me estas haciendo - contesto este con un rubor en sus mejillas - " Joder ! que bien se siente este maldito marimo de mierda la tiene muy grande y sabe como se hace , debo controlarme si no me estará echando en cara este momento durante todo el viaje "- pensó el rubio - ah ..ahhh se..se siente muy bien - gritaba el capitán , cosa que motivo al peli verde que con bravío movió sus caderas de lado a lado y después recto , el pobre cocinero soltó un gemido tan grande que el espadachín sonrió con astucia , el rubio no pudo contenerlo mas y le dijo - Ma..mas mas fuerte embiste me mas fuerte se siente muy bien ahh ..ahh - , el espadachín atendió sus suplicas y comenzó a embestirle con mas fuerza - Casi estoy por acabar , me voy a correr de dentro - dijo el peli verde , - S..si , yo también estoy acabando - respondió el cocinero , unos segundos mas tarde los tres muchachos se corrieron con tal fuerza que cayeron uno encima de otro y así duraron un buen rato hasta que recuperaron el aliento , - La verdad , no estuvo tan mal como pensé , pero si tuviese que elegir sin duda me quedo con el trasero de Luffy , lo siento cocinero pervertido has perdido - grito el peli verde con un gran carcajada - Cállate maldito marimo de mierda ,que no se te suba a la cabeza , olvida todo lo que ha pasando aquí no quiero que se mencione en lo que queda de viaje - le grito el rubio , los dos muchachos comenzaron a pelearse y a discutir - Sanjiiiiii aun tengo hambre dame de comer ! - suplico el capitán - Cállate todo esto es por tu culpa , no te vamos a dar nada ! - respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo .

**Fin**

* * *

_**Bueno espero que le aya gustado xD la verdad a mi me va mas el ZoLu pero de vez en cuando no esta mal hacer un trío de estos tres xD , me encanta poner a Zoro como el seme no me motiva mucho pensar que mi amado Zoro lo están embistiendo xD .**_


End file.
